


Good morning! (It's me again haha)

by ShaneFirefly



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity here has abandonment issues, Based off pilot designs, F/F, Fluff and a gratuitous amount of paper, Gus gets all the braincells cause I said so, I wanted pilot lumity fics and didn't get any so IM MAKING MY OWN FOOD, I was supposed to say it's no magic but uhhh funny food things, I'm so inconsistent lmao, Luz is getting there, No beta we die like my soul, Not Beta Read, Seriously tho the pilot designs need love to yknow, They have no braincells, Willow has like half a braincell, check them out, why? cause I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneFirefly/pseuds/ShaneFirefly
Summary: Luz wants to be friends with the lonely girl who almost never speaks.How do you even start a conversation with someone who doesn't want to converse with you?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 283





	1. Starting

"Hello!"

No answer.

Luz was either talking to a wall, or she probably didn't hear. The latter was very unlikely but still she clung onto that feeble hope; if only to save her pride. Again, she tried, standing up in front of the witch and waving her hand. 

"Hey there!"

The girl didn't even look her way, like she didn't exist. It's offending, really, but Luz wouldn't blame her. It was her dumb idea to try and talk to her anyway. Luz turned around, defeated. From the table afar, she could see Willow and Gus shaking their heads.

It was supposed to be a normal day, you see. Luz has been on the school for a week now, and other than the ever present threat of death around the corner, she's fine—so long as she dodges said death threats. Either way, her school life is what others might consider normal. She had her fair share of bullies, who Willow scared off by putting a rat on their locker. Boscha, was it? Boscha and her squad totally freaked out and unleashed hell.

That's when Luz noticed the other girl in her squad. She stood because of her rather quiet nature, and would usually just follow Boscha around like a lost puppy. The pink witch had stated once that she'd rather spend eternity with Luz than have the girl follow her around all day. To this day, she still doesn't know if that was supposed to be a compliment. 

The timid girl had her hair dyed a pale, tea green. It's obvious since her dark brown roots were showing. She had caramel colored eyes that rarely showed any emotion. If Luz were to describe her, she's like a robot. 

Willow and Gus gladly filled her in about what they know of her. She came from a rich family, rarely talks, and almost never interacts with anyone. Her name—Willow told her—is Amity Blight.

A very fitting name for a very unfriendly person.

As Luz walked back to their table, Gus began to chuckle. "That went well."

Luz just sighed and sat back down. "She really is the blight of friendship"

She should watch that cute little pony cartoon dedicated to teaching that specific topic. Maybe she mistook it as fiendship? You never know.

"Honestly, What did you expect?" Gus took a bite from his sandwich, waiting for an answer. The reply never came, and he was given a groan as a response.

"You're not really special, Luz." Willow chimed in. "No offense."

"Some taken. But I'm not giving up. You just watch me." Luz declared, her eyes lit up with renewed determination. Her two friends exchanged a confused look, and therefore decided their friend was hopeless.

"We did watch you. It's like you weren't even there." 

"Well I'll try again tomorrow!" The human snapped back. "I'll get her to talk, you'll see!"

She didn't talk.

The next day, Luz was yet again ignored. It's getting slightly frustrating since they only meet during lunch and have no classes she can coincidentally sit next to her at. That didn't break Luz's hope, but it did slowly ebb away her pride, because now the whole school knows she's being painfully brushed aside by resident quiet kid. What's worse is that she just looks desperate, and now everyone thinks she'll keep pestering Amity. And she will. 

Again, she strode back to their lunch table, dejected. She slumped over and groaned. "This is getting nowhere..."

"We-"

"BUT!" Luz cut Willow off before she could prove her point. "I'll still try!" She assured herself, because what remains of her pride is at stake here. If she didn't talk to her, the school would think she's a try hard, well, she is. But if she succeeds she'll be labeled as "the kid who got THE Amity Blight to talk to her." and she'd consider that an achievement she could rub on Boscha's annoying face. 

The futile attempts to talk to her lasted a week. Luz is impressed that she did not budge everytime she says something, that's real talent to ignore someone like her for a week. Impressive as it is, it's also annoying. 

Luz eventually got sick of the generic "Hi", "Hello" and every single alternative way to say "Hey". So she just stuck with a simple "Good morning". Much to nobody's surprise, Amity didn't care. Currently, she was too busy writing an essay so she's got no time to goof off.

"Good morning, how are you today?" Luz greeted her as she waved. And yes, she's very much aware that it is past lunch time and it's noon, but it's the thought that counts, right? 

She was given the cold shoulder, yet again. So Luz took that as a sign to continue. "You know? This conversation reminds me of that conversations I have with the owl demon at home; Usually one sided."

Luz stared at her, looking for any change in her expression. Nothing. But it delighted her that she stopped stopped writing to process what she said. 

"Anyhow..." She started, a little hesitantly too. "Nice weather today, huh?" 

That four word sentence filled the atmosphere with an awkward silence, and Luz regrets even asking. So in a desperate attempt to incite a reaction from her, she just stared at a chair beside her.

"Can I sit here?"

And a reaction she got, cause nearly right after she asked, Amity shot her a cold glare. She might as well have been called Medusa, since Luz froze in place when they made eye contact. Luz was expecting some kind of joke correcting her, saying "It's may I sit here?" or something closely related, but an unsettling scowl works too.

Luz chuckled nervously, walking away the chair. "Okay! Not sitting! Got it!" Her voice cracked at the end, trying not to show any fear.

Amity narrowed her eyes at her, before turning back to her paper. The chills that she gave—for some reason—lingered. Luz would be lying if she said that didn't make her blood run cold. 

Deciding that Amity was in an even worse mood that before, she returned to her lunch table, ashamed and scared.

"The Blight stare can really get to you, huh?" Gus asked her when they saw her walking back. The human simply sat down and shook her head. "I think she wants me dead."

It was supposed to be a joke, and thus it must be treated like one. But for some reason the two just nodded in agreement. "Pray that is comes painlessly." Willow commented offhandedly. Luz wasn't able to get any sleep that night. 

It bothered her that Amity wasn't talking to her, it's been a week. If not for the soul-piercing glare she received earlier, she'd have assumed she's deaf. Maybe mute? Luz would never find out if she never tried. Somehow, her mysterious nature just sparked her interest even more.

_"What's your game, Blight?..."_

The next morning, Luz arrived a little too early, so she took a quick stroll before she goes to her class. Luz enjoyed feeling the warm sunlight greeting her skin, and the almost complete silence of the school halls, save for a few students who were minding their business. It relaxed her. She enjoyed staring out windows and appreciating nature, then looking around the locker room, spotting a certain green-haired witch, she- _wait._

Luz did a double take and found Amity, taking a few books from her locker. It baffled the human how Amity could stay quiet even when she was doing simple tasks. Doesn't she get bored? But that's not the point right now. The human grinned, she just found where Amity's locker is. Her gaping was cut short when the witch closed her locker. Before Amity could turn around, she made a mad dash and prayed Amity didn't hear or see her.

Before she got lost running in the halls, she caught a glimpse of her two friends, chatting away about something.

"WILLOW, GUS!" The two in question turned around to see Luz, panting and out of breath. "You won't believe it! I found Amity's locker!"

"Okay, stalker." Gus answered, a little concerned. "Why is that so important?"

"We should put something inside to scare her, that'll teach her not to be mean to you." Willow suggested. As much as Luz would love to agree, she had to shoot down that idea.

"Nah, I'm thinking of something else. And, Gus?" Luz turned to him. "I am _not_ a stalker."

_"Yet."_

"Stop encouraging me." Luz caught up with them. The trio made their way to their own lockers, which— coincidentally —were not too far from each other.

"I am going to ignore the fact you implied that you will be doing that in the near future." Gus muttered as he grabbed the books he needed. 

"You should find out where she lives." Willow suggested yet again. "So we can scare her on her way home."

"Willow!" 

"What?! I'm right!" The plant witch put her hands up defensively. "All I'm saying is we can't just let her be mean to Luz like that! Nobody gets away like that!" Willow crossed her arms and huffed. "Not even Boscha."

"As much as I agree with that, I don't really think we should do that." Luz joined in the conversation. She pulled out a book of her own and closed her locker. "Besides! I have a plan of my own." She opened the book, pulling out a small, multi-colored pad of papers. Luz proudly waved it in front of them.

Gus raised an eyebrow. "You're giving her paper?"

"Wha- no! Well, actually yes. But when you say it like that it makes me feel dumb. Let's say I..." Luz struggled to find the right words. "... Am giving her little notes and all."

Willow blinked at her. "So you're giving her papers."

"You guys don't appreciate the saying "It's the thought that counts", you should look up into it more." Luz retorted, letting out a defensive huff. The three casually walked to class, and getting out of each one without getting hurt or killed. Maybe except for plants. Plants class always nearly kill Luz in many new ways. On the bright side, at least now Luz knows what to do and what not to touch if she wants to keep her right hand intact.

The two witches wondered what Luz wanted to do with the papers, but it's beyond them what goes on the human's head. Besides, Luz would probably give up after a week or so. Willow highly doubted it, saying it's like "when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object". The paradox continues.

At long last, lunch time finally came upon them. Luz let out a long, relieved sigh when the bell screamed bloody murder. 

"You know? I haven't seen Amity eat anything." Luz wondered aloud as they grabbed their trays. "Is she a demon that evolved into a kind that does not need food?"

Then she gasped, turning her head to her friends. "Does she photosynthesize?"

"First and foremost, What's a photosynthesize" Gus asked, sitting on their usual lunch table.

"Photosynthesis is the ability to produce energy through oxygen and sunshine." Willow answered him nonchalantly. She stabbed the food in her plate, eliciting a shrill scream before it succumbed to silence. 

"Thank you, Willow." Luz turned to her, giving her a nod. Then back to Gus and raised an eyebrow. "Does she?"

"Well, if she did, she'd probably be exhausted. Taking into consideration the amount of sunlight she gets." 

"She does look tired a lot." Luz muttered under her breath, glancing to see the familiar shade of green from afar. Amity is busy, as always. Her nose buried deep into a book or hiding behind those stacks of paper work. It's like she never stops writing. In all honesty, she has never seen Amity take the time to relax.

"Are you gonna talk to her today?" Willow asked. "Finally breaking your streak?"

"Wha-? No. It's just..." Luz sighed, gazing at her longingly. "She's always so busy. She never puts that pen down. The only time she ever looked at me is when I aggravated her. I think she hates me." 

Her two friends stared at her for a straight minute. They exchanged looks but since they couldn't talk telepathically, it's a series of exchanging looks and staring at Luz. The brunette in question just rested her chin on her palm, completely oblivious of the two.

This went on for a few more minutes until one of them got the courage to vocalize what they hoped was a shared thought.

"Luz, Do you _like_ Amity?" 

Willow asked, her face devoid of any emotion and her tone completely flat. The realization of what's been asked struck Luz faster than greased lightning and she faced them in a panic. She tried to hide the growing blush on her cheeks as she waved her hands in defense.

"What?! No way! I just think she's very interesting!" Luz sputtered out, and stole a quick glance at Amity.

Amity leaned back from her work, admiring how far she'd gone. She brushed a few stray strands of hair off her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear. Luz would've denied it again but the soft fluttering feeling in her chest says otherwise.

"Okay fine. She's kinda pretty."

"See? That wasn't too hard to say." Gus leaned back on his chair, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"But, I mean. If I did, that would just break me. Cause, y'know, this "I don't talk" kinda thing going on." Luz sighed. "I just really wanna be friends with her."

Willow and Gus noticed the hopelessness in their friend's eyes as she sat there, slumping. Willow gave her a reassuring pat. "Nah, She'll give. Just wait."

And just like that, her eyes lit up again. "You really think so?"

_No._

"Sure! I guess. We never know if we don't try, right?" She tried to sound as encouraging as she could, but it also made her feel guilty since it's like making her friend do something what others would think is impossible. Not that she doubted Luz, it's just that, Amity was... something. 

Luz nodded, taking in her advice and with renewed determination, made her way to their quiet girl's table.

Gus simply blinked at her, in his face was a worried expression. "You think she'll actually do it?"

"No. But let her. Luz never fails to surprise us, after all."


	2. Okay so Idk chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity takes the time to appreciate Luz's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M SORRY FOR THE TITLE OKAY??? I HONESTLY JUST WRITE DURING CLASSES AND HOPE FOR THE BEST

The human is here again.  


  


Amity could care less about the new human transferee. When she heard about the news, she simply nodded, and went on about her day. Her everyday life was easier that way, until said human proved to be a pest. Every morning, she'd come up to her table to ask how her day was, or if she'd already eaten, or just to greet her good morning.

The thing even had the audacity to suggest sitting beside her.

She did not enjoy the company at all.

Boscha and her gang had already kept their distance for a good reason. Amity didn't even bat an eye at that. But this human just seemed so persistent on being such a pain that it was starting to get on her nerves. What the reason behind her pestering, she'd never know. Her annoying was all she could stand today because she's already stressed enough as is. Couldn't she just leave her alone?

  


"Hello again!" The cheerful brunette walked towards her and waved. 

  


Amity had to hold back a groan from escaping her mouth. She kept her eyes glued to the paper, despite her curiousity tugging at her to steal a quick glance. Her grip on her pen tightened as the human stood close by.

  


"Have you had lunch yet? You know it's not healthy to keep skipping meals." She said, and gods did Amity want her to just shut up. "Unless you do actually use photosynthesis, which would be totally cool if you did."

  


_...what?_

This girl did _not_ just assume she's a plant. To be fair, the green hair is a little off-putting, but her point still stands; It's offending. She gripped her pen tightened even more, as if it was possible at this point. With a shaky breath, she closed her eyes, trying to relieve herself of the tension. For the past few days, she'd been able to keep herself calm, but of course, everyone had their limits. Her professor gave her extra work to make up for the test she got 4 mistakes on, and yet again, she forgot her lunch at home. To top it off, she has an essay due today which slipped her mind yesterday. Today was _not_ her day.

She looked up to meet the human's gaze. The other girl looked surprised when they made eye contact, but this didn't faze her the slightest. She was too tired for this.

  


"Can you just leave me alone?"

  


Her voice was small and weak, how unbefitting of a Blight. That's why she just avoided talking, it made her less intimidating. Her social anxiety would soon get the best of her, and she'll probably replay this moment over and over in her head later, coming up with new and better things to say to drive the human away, but for now? She's just tired.

The human—whatever her name was—nodded eagerly and quickly walked back her seat, hiding her face. _Ashamed? Maybe. Hopefully._ She wished that the human just understood what she wanted to say and leave her alone forever.

Slowly, Amity sank back in her seat, staring blankly at her paper. The human had already made a reputation in the school, if she told the people she was all bark without a bite, her image would be ruined even more. As if she wasn't already hated by her parents for being so different. If only she'd been born with the same, golden eyes and green hair as her siblings, maybe she'd have a better time.

Amity sighed. There's nothing she can do about it now, if she studied hard enough and got the perfect grades her parents wished of her, then she'll at least be tolerable in their eyes. She's gonna have to work for their love. 

With that thought in mind, she returned to writing down her essay.

After lunch, she realized she'd left her notes at her locker. Normally, she's okay with it but she's having a quiz today and she needed the notes to review. If she failed...

  


If she were to fail.

  


That's not gonna fly.

  


She stood up and gathered her belongings—most of them being papers and books— in her arms before briskly walking to the locker room. She also had her satchel on so while she stuffed her books and papers inside neatly, she also reached her hand out to open her locker.

When she looked up, however, she saw a little note attached to the front of her locker.

  


A little pink post-it note. 

  


She took it off and scanned the paper thoroughly. Written in it were the words _"I hope you have a good day!"_ With a little smiley face drawn in the end. Even the second "o" in the word good had a smiley face written on it. And to top it off, her handwriting was really, really bad. It surely doesn't look like a toddler's writing, but it doesn't look like a highschooler's, either. 

Everything about it made her blood boil. It seems her message hasn't gone through her head yet. Maybe a little push would do. 

Amity noticed her standing idly by, watching. After noticing this, Amity locked eyes with her and crumpled the paper, walking off and disposing of it in a nearby trash can. Screw the quiz, she can always ace it even with her eyes closed. She just wanted this pesky human to leave her alone. She's done dealing with her shenanigans. Amity didn't look back, but she knew for sure the human left. And she wished she left for good this time.

  


* * *

  


  


As if the gods had heard her prayers, the weird human girl didn't show up at lunch the next day. She wasn't with Willow and Gus. She's just, not there. Amity came to the conclusion she's absent. That filled her with a sense of relief and a strange, unidentified emotion in her chest. This new emotion threatened her, so to keep herself from thinking about it too much, she decided to pin it down as guilt.

In all honesty, she hasn't exactly been the nicest witch to her. She hasn't done anything deserving of her resentment other than trying to start a small chat with her. That must be it.

Today was a slow day, and she doesn't have much homework so she was free to think about it for the next few hours, or during her break; she never liked to eat anyway. Surely, the human was doing just fine. She could just be busy today and all, or maybe she got into an accident. Humans are extremely fragile. _What if she died?_ Considering the death count of this school and the city in general, it shouldn't come as a surprise. But it's still worrisome. 

What baffled her most is that she actually worried about the human's condition, whatever her name was.

  


Her theories were soon proved false when she found a yellow post-it note stuck on her locker again. She snatched it off it's place and read: _"Hello! I couldn't attend school today cause I made and ate cookies last night. I'm lactose intolerant :( Anyways, I wanted to give you some since you don't usually eat lunch!"_

  


Sure enough, when she looked up she saw her locker open it's mouth, thus revealing a little plastic bag tied with a ribbon. Inside were said chocolate chips.

She looked back down on the note.

  


_"Signed, Luz."_

  


_Ah, so that's what her name was._

  


Amity looked back and forth between the note and the cookies, unsure of how to feel about it. Should she feel even angrier? Should she just leave it there, or what? The girl wasn't here to test her patience. Maybe she'll give it a chance. Besides, she'd never admit it, but she really does enjoy a little something sweet every once in a while.

Looking around to see if anyone was there, she grabbed the cookies. As for the note...

Well, if she died the next day, she'd at least know this would be her last words. And she could give this to her friends if she does actually pass. So she stuffed it inside her bag with the rest of her books.

She opened the bag—which was for some reason, tied very well— and fished a cookie out. It wasn't warm anymore, as expected, but it still smelled sweet. Taking a small bite, Amity noted how soft is actually is. Also, sweet. It appears that the human used up a generous amount of chocolate chips, as she should.

If she were being honest, she enjoyed the treat. But she can't tell anybody that, now can she?

So after finishing a cookie, she shoved the plastic into her bag and went on about her day. The pastry did make her feel a little better today. She didn't smile, but she also didn't ignore her "friends" and even made eye contact today. Skara stated that her stare was surprisingly soft. Boscha just stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

  


"What's got you in a good mood?" 

  


Her reply was a cold, soul-piercing glare that made the pink-haired witch look away immediately, mumbling something about never being in a good mood. She finished the cookies when she got back home, and refused to give some to her siblings, even after pestering her over and over. All in all, her day wasn't so bad.

Maybe the human girl's disappearance wasn't so bad after all.

  


* * *

  


  


Okay so maybe it is. 

  


Only now did Amity realize that she and Luz did not share any classes. She never really saw the brunette anywhere but lunch time. The lack of company made her feel a little lonely. Her annoying voice was good background noise for when she does her assignments.

Right now, everything feels so, dull. The only thing she heard were the constant chatter of her schoolmates, the occasional shouting here and there, and the sound of her internal screams. Maybe not the last part, but still. It felt really strange not hearing her. Going completely against her own will, she stole a glance at the table Luz usually sits, and found nobody there. Not even Willow or Gus. Nobody.

A bunch of kids decided to sit on their usual spot, and as much as Amity would like stomp over there and demand they get out, she didn't really have a reason to.

She slumped over her seat, feeling down. So maybe she does miss her company, no big deal. It's like when a you stop seeing a puppy on your way home. Nothing she can do about it. With that in mind, she waited a little more. A few minutes passed, and she deemed the three of them absent. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, but not one of relief. It's like when you know you're losing a game, and actually losing.

  


After the bell rang–poor thing couldn't scream anymore— she stood up immediately and speed walked to the locker rooms. She wasn't expecting a note, no, most certainly not. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself. Cause what would be the reason she was so eager to check on her locker today?

She spotted a speck of orange stuck on her locker from afar. 

If not for her immense amounts of self-control, she'd have run to check it out. Somehow, the thought of having little papers stuck on her locker to look forward to everyday made her feel giddy. She snatched the post-it, almost too eagerly, and read it.

  


_"Good morning! It's me again, haha. I'm not really having an awesome day, but I hope you are!"_

  


Amity read it aloud under her breath. She signed the note with her name, decorated with countless stars and sparkles.

She wanted to laugh at how dumb her signature looks, but also felt a twinge of worry. Whatever does _"I'm not having an awesome day"_ meant? Well, whatever it is, she hoped she'll be okay.

Unconsciously, she shoved the note inside her pack and went on about her day.

Honestly, she wished she could see the brunette again soon. She wondered what the problem was that kept her from going to school. If she missed one school day, her parents would probably disown her. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the thought, but feared that it might also be true. Better not test it.

Walking back home, she realized she still has the note she left her last time. Except for the pink one, she threw that away. Replaying the scene back in her head, she realized just how awful Luz must've felt. It made her feel awful too. Her siblings congratulated her for, and she quotes, _"finding someone to vibe with"._ Like she ever would be friends with Luz and her gang.

  


But if she did, would it really be that bad?

  


Her thoughts plagued her until the next day. When she finally caught sight of the familiar mess of dark brown hair and that light grey beanie resting on top of her head. It covered her ears, but let's be real, the whole isles know she's human; There's really no point in hiding it.

When Luz noticed her coming, she excitedly waved at her. 

"Hey! Good morning Amity!"

  


  


_Nope._

She was _not_ doing this. _No she wasn't_. She averted her gaze and walked the opposite direction, hoping the human didn't attract too much attention. Amity did not dare look back and just decided she was not capable of hearing. 

  


Which led to mixed results at lunch time cause Luz refused to move from her seat.

Not that she was expecting her to come over.

But it just felt off that the human didn't try to talk to her. Maybe she finally got tired of trying. If that's the case, then good riddance. Just when she was about to give up all hope, Luz stood up and walked towards her, her steps lacked the excitement it used to have. 

  


  


"Hey there..."

  


Her voice sounded guilty, Amity noted. _What did she do this time?_

  


"I'm sorry about earlier. Willow told me you're not really a fan of being the center of attention. Right?"

  


She didn't answer, she simply kept writing. 

  


"Well, anyways. Did you eat the cookies I got you? I mean, you don't have to but, well... I guess..." The next few words were inaudible ramblings. Amity couldn't make out what the human was saying.

  


"...so yeah. Just hoping you liked them, if you ate them, that is. So uh.. yeah."

  


The human patiently waited for any sort of reaction, whether a glance, or for her to stop writing to process it. She stood there, observing. Amity stopped whatever she was writing and looked up at her.

  


"They're good."

She said, and looked back at her work. 

  


Luz nodded, and ran back to her table, almost knocking over her two friends. The ruckus they caused caught a lot of attention, one of them being Amity's, and she had to suppress a smile when she watched them make such a big deal out of it.

The chaos ended when lunch time ended. And after lunch time, she had the chance to check her locker (and maybe find notes again) and get her books. As expected, a little green note was stuck to the locker.

  


_"Thanks for the compliment! I worked really hard on that!"_

  


She smiled, and noticed another set of writing just below it.

  


_"Ps. You have a pretty voice, you should talk more often :)"_

  


Amity didn't know how to react to that. She'd just been complimented, and that made her insides feel kind of warm and tingly. She read the note, over and over again, gripping the paper a little tighter as she did. Was this pride? She never really got complimented a lot, so this positive reinforcement was new to her.

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself as she neatly put the note inside her bag. 

  


Dumb human, making her feel dumb emotions.

  


But then, that would mean she's soft. Blights aren't supposed to be soft, right? She's supposed to be strong and intimidating. She's supposed to loom over her opponents. People are supposed to cower under her stare.

If that's so, then why does the human girl look at her with stars in her eyes? Like she's the best thing she's ever set eyes on. She could hang out with those pretentious witches she called friends but constantly speak ill of. Maybe she's trying to gain her trust so she could talk behind her back.

But whenever she made eye contact, she only found sincerity in those bright eyes.

She could not find a fault with her.

  


  


* * *

The following morning, she determined to keep her focus on her schoolwork. Nothing and no one—not even a certain human—can distract her. She has a reputation to keep, and an image to uphold. 

Her thoughts were cut short when she arrived at her locker, with a note stuck just outside. 

  


_"Good morning again! Stop pouting in the morning, you look prettier when you smile! Ps. Look inside ur locker :D"_

  


Ignoring the compliment and that warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach when she read it, the mouth of her locker opened to reveal 3 pieces of éclair in a little plastic box. In all seriousness, did this girl think she didn't eat much? To be fair, it did look tasty, and she really doesn't eat much. This girl is triggering her sweet tooth.

She scanned her surroundings, and once she was sure nobody was around, she took the note and the box.

Amity enjoyed a stroll while she munched on the treats gifted to her. It was too early for students to chaos mass destruction and ruin school property, so she could bask in the silence. Maybe the human wasn't so bad. Maybe she really does want to be friends.

  


But _why_?

  


Nobody just goes up to her and talk to her everyday with so much enthusiasm. It's like she's actually committed to this. Nobody does that just _because_. There _has_ to be a reason. She isn't complaining, though. It's refreshing to see someone be full of life around here, it's almost infectious.

  


Suddenly, her favorite time is break.

  


Lunch time rolled around, and she carried her book into her usual table. Setting her things down gently, she accidentally pushed a pen off the table. Before she could lean down to grab it, someone had already taken it and reached it out to her.

  


"Here." Luz gave her a soft smile. 

  


Amity nearly jumped back from the sudden closeness, but relaxed when she realized who it was. She mumbled a _"thanks"_ under her breath as she looked away, taking the pen from her hand.

Not to be cheesy, but Luz's hands were surprisingly soft, she observed.

  


"Nah, it's nothing." Luz waved it off, still smiling. She turned around, already starting to walk back. 

  


_Huh?_

_That's it?_

Not that she expected more, it's just... Okay she did expect more. Did she get tired already? Just when she was warming up to her, too. That's inconvenient. So it's back to doing her essays during lunch time...

_Nope._

_Not happening._

  


"Uh, Luz?" She called out, and internally freaked out because she has _no_ idea why she did that, or how to react now that she had called her. She'll just pray it ends well. Screw her impulsiveness.

Luz stopped dead in her tracks, seemingly unable to believe that she had been called. She sure took her time turning around. When she did, she looked just as surprised as Amity did. The witch gulped and looked down, kicking at the floor lightly. 

  


"I uh... wanted to say..." She looked up at Luz, who stood there, staring at her. She immediately broke eye contact. "... thank you. I guess..."

  


She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for a reaction. Anything. The tables have turned for her. So now she knows what Luz feels like when she tries to talk to her. She wasn't gonna lie, waiting for someone to react to you doesn't feel all that good. Knowing Luz, she's bound to reply sooner or later, but Amity had been emotionless most of the time. 

  


"Oh? It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Luz chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just wanted you to eat more. You don't really eat at lunch."

  


Well, that was true. Amity looked back up at her, still unsure of how to react to what was happening. She quickly glanced back at her, trying to read her expression. Luz looked just as awkward as she is, so that's a relief. At least she isn't the only one dying inside slowly as they speak.

  


"If you don't mind, you can sit with us at lunch today?" Luz nervously suggested. "I mean, unless you don't want to, that's totally cool if you don't want to. Uh, just a suggestion."

  


Amity gave her a soft look, unlike the previous ones where she could petrify her where she stood. This one was that of admiration. She looked so genuine with her intentions. It baffled her how Luz could act so friendly to someone who has been mean to her. 

  


Of how she could be so nice to her, of all people.

  


And how she managed to find herself in her friend groups' lunch table, much to the surprise of everyone at the cafeteria, including Luz's friends.

  


So maybe the human girl isn't so bad.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So characterization was super hard with Amity since I'm torn between anxious baby to cold, quiet girl type, y'know?   
> SO! I did the noble thing and took inspiration from my younger sister's behavior, who is quiet but is actually an asshole to me.  
> If you're reading this, and like hell I'm sure you are, you're an ass.
> 
> Also, it's kind of confusing to see this only through Amity's point of view, but that's the spice amirite? 
> 
> Anyways if you expect anymore than three chapters then I'm sorry cause I have a disease where if I write too much fluff, I'll die. I literally cannot stand stuff without so much conflict. Conflict fuels my desire to write. Also cause I love them and characters I like are likely to suffer the most--
> 
> Aight with that outta the way, I'm gonna finish this within the span of like a few days cause this was originally a oneshot but it got too long so now I have to split it in three parts.
> 
> My essay writing teacher will be so proud of me.
> 
> Anygays, catch you later-- 😌✨


	3. No title here too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending, basically

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Amity looked up to see Luz, beaming at her. 

It's been a few days since she invited the witch to sit with them. Willow and Gus were still in awe that Luz managed to break her walls down, but gladly welcomed her in their little group. After that day, she has decided that Amity should come sit with them. The other girl was hesitant at first, but agreed anyway. Luz noticed how reluctant she is when sitting at their table, so she waits outside her class to accompany her. It made Luz want to have classes with her, it's such a shame she doesn't. Despite already being in each other's good books, Luz never stops giving her the notes —and some occasion, accompanied with little treats because she recently learned to bake— since Amity tries hides a faint smile everytime she receives it.

Of course, she still has to do her work. That's understandable, Amity shouldn't ditch her schoolwork for them; That's what bad friends do. So Luz offers to help every once in a while. After taking a glimpse at her assignment, Luz realized why they're in different classes, and why it's probably better that way. The girl was in advanced class, or what the human's equivalent to senior high classes is. For a 15 year old, that's very impressive.

This made Luz admire her even more. She'd been so focused on her studies, but so hard on herself. Just what has she done for her to punish herself like this?

Luz stared at her paper, filled with writings she didn't want to understand. Amity is seriously skilled and organized.

"What?" Amity tilted her head, a small smile gracing her lips. Her former, cold exterior had slowly melted away. 

Oh right. Witches don't understand human phrases. She probably doesn't even know what a penny is. Luz internally slapped herself for being dumb.

"Right! It's a human phrase. It means you're thinking of something really hard." She explained. The green-haired witch nodded, twirling her pen in her fingers as she gazed at her.

"Still, what's got you so distracted?" Luz looked at her paper again, sneering when she noticed that it only got more complicated. "Is your essay teacher being a jerk again?"

Amity shook her head, turning her gaze back into the paper she was writing. "No, it's more of like a planner. With the annual playoffs and Grom coming up, Principal Bump decided that I should head in events planning and stuff." 

She sighed, already exhausted just looking at the papers scattered across the table. "It's like I don't already have enough on my plate..."

Amity whispered the last part, but Luz heard it loud and clear. She felt sorry for Amity, poor girl needs a break from everything around her. Luz nodded trying to sympathize with her. She may not know what the witch felt, but she sure knows it's overwhelming her. It puts her risk to an anxiety attack, and an anxiety attack is something she's experienced before. She won't let Amity feel that, and if she already has suffered from an attack—then she won't let it happen again. The two sat in silence, none of them knowing what to do. 

Amity strikes her as the type of person who wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect.

She racked her brain for something—anything that she could do to make her feel better. An idea popped inside Luz's head. She snatched the post-it notes from her pocket and grabbed a pencil beside Amity, she started scribbling something on it. The human could see Amity curiously look at her from the corner of her eyes, so she hastily drew a stickman instead.

She slid it towards Amity, showing her the drawing. It was, as stated from above, a stickman. It was supposed to look like her, with a semicircle on it's head she prayed Amity would see as a hat. The drawing showed Luz giving her a really badly drawn flower. It's the thought that counts anyway. She even made a dialogue box with the words _"Don't be sad, please?"_

Amity stared at the drawing in confusion. While she was busy trying to decipher whatever was drawn on there, Luz took another paper and started folding it. She's pretty sure she at least knew how to make a flower, right? She stuck her tongue out in concentration. It didn't take long for Amity to look back up to her so she picked up the pace and hoped it looked passable.

"What's all this about?"

Amity asked, but she refused to answer until she was done. The Blight shifted in her seat, trying to look over what the human was doing. Then, she turned to her and proudly showed off what she'd been busy with; a paper flower.

"Ta-da! See? Now I match my drawing!" She offered it to Amity, who looked bewildered by the present. "Don't be sad, Please?"

For a few moments, Amity just stared at her, blinking. Luz wasn't sure what reaction she got, for all she knows, Amity could get mad at her again, or she might think she's trying too hard. Just when she was gonna call quits and play it off as a joke, Amity hummed in amusement.

She started giggling. "You look so dumb!" 

Normally, Luz would take that as an insult. But Amity just looked so happy that she just smiled at her. At least she got her to laugh, plus points for Noceda! Soon, Luz started chuckling, too. The bliss of ignorance truly does wonders. After half a minute, the laughter finally died down. Amity asked for a post-it, which she gladly gave. She also started writing something on it and slid it towards her after a few seconds. In it was what appeared to be a copy of her drawing and someone else, receiving the flower.

"There, I got your flower." Amity said, before taking the paper flower from Luz's hand. "Thank you."

Luz watched as she stared at the flower, playing with it's petals, and completely enamored by the gift. Luz wanted to ignore the fluttering feeling that started to grow inside of her chest as she took in the sight of Amity smiling softly. A tender expression formed in her face, as she too, started to grin. 

"Ahem."

The two snapped out of their trance at the sound, both turning to face Willow, who did _not_ look happy. "I'm literally right here."

"Yeah, I can see that." Luz replied, a slightly upset that her moment had been cut short. "What about it?"

"I can't believe this treachery, you traitorous monster, you!" Willow jokingly retaliated, then proceeded to summon a vine to throw a pinch of food at her. Well, if whatever they're eating even counts as food, it looks like a slime demon, but it's apparently edible.

"Hey!" The human stood up, using her left arm to cover herself, and with her right hand, she scooped an even bigger portion of the... _thing_ , and flung it back at Willow. 

Amity scooted away, seemingly aware of what the two had in mind. They're not really the most behaved people around here. And besides, it'd be a shame if her work and clothes got dirty.

Willow stood right up, not backing down from the challenge. She grabbed the tray and threateningly held it up. "Oh it's on."

No it was not " _on_ ".

The teachers caught them before they could start any real trouble and sent them straight to the Principal's office. They waved it off, saying the principal is just tired of them, and they fear Gus' reaction to this more. It turns out, the boy is the most sensible part of the group. He was unable to join them for lunch, since he had extra work to do after class. Amity had to walk them up to the office. Outside stood Gus, who was tapping his foot impatiently at the two like a disappointed dad.

He let her off, saying that the two troublemakers will be fine and she shouldn't miss her classes cause of them. Although he was right, she kind of wanted to stay and make sure Luz will come out just fine. But rules are rules, so she walked back to her locker alone. Again.

Luz's company was to be missed for sure. But at least she found another post-it when she reached her locker. She smiled to herself as she read the note. Except it wasn't a note, it was a drawing. This time Luz drew herself and who she believes is her, holding the flower. Both had a little smiley face. Below the drawing, something was written.

_"I'm rooting for you!"_

It's awful. 

The pun is awful, the drawing is awful, her life in general is awful. But somehow, it made her grin like an idiot. The flower pun sounds like she didn't even try to be funny but it still made her smile.

"You're smiling." 

Amity turned to her side and recognized the familiar captious eyes of a pink-haired witch.

"You're smiling and it's disgusting." Boscha stood by, leaning against a locker and crossing her arms. 

Amity inhaled sharply, trying to compose herself. The smile was promptly wiped off of her face. She glared at the other girl. "And what of it?"

Boscha raised an eyebrow. "No need to get defensive, geez." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "All I'm saying is that you've gone too soft for that human."

"I'm not." She was unable to catch herself, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. This reckless behavior would be frowned upon by her mother for sure, but it's too late, anyway.

"You never talk." Boscha snapped back. "This is the first time you even talked to me."

"I..." Amity couldn't counter that, because she's right. Now that she realizes it, this is also the first time she looked at Boscha. Before, her gaze was mostly glued to the ground. Now, however, it was a fixed look she gave her. Like two predators in competition. 

"Look." Boscha finally said when she realized Amity won't be speaking any time soon. "I don't want to get involved with whatever " _this_ " is, but lately I've seen nothing but banter and it's getting on my nerves." 

She air quoted the word " _this_ ", and gave Amity a blank stare, as if waiting for her reaction. Amity raised and eyebrow in response. Banter? What does she mean? 

"I... What?...."

"You're really gonna make me put this to words? " The other girl groaned in annoyance, standing straight and walking towards her. Amity stepped back a little, threatened, as the pink-haired witch leaned in.

"Amity, Do you like Luz?"

If it's possible for a heart to stop temporarily, then she might've just done it now. It took moments for those 5 words to finally set in, embedding itself into her brain and—after a few seconds of processing— finally clicked. Boscha stood, waiting for her answer. An answer she doesn't have, because she never even considered. _Did she?_ Amity repeatedly asked herself the same question, hoping to get an answer suitable enough for her to spit out. But nothing came up. 

Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Luz was the first person to be nice to her, and her friend. She doubted she'd think of her any more than that. But then again, friends tend to fall for each other, it's not uncommon. And the thought of Luz liking her made her heart beat faster than normal. So after all this thinking, what conclusion did she come up with? Easy; She doesn't know how love works. Time passed agonizingly slow, and the tension remained thick.

"You know what?" Boscha leaned back, having lost the will to continue interrogating her. "I'm not even gonna wait for your answer at this point." She huffed, and casually walked out of the locker room. Amity let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"But just so you know." Boscha stopped, turning her head a bit to glare at Amity. "We are NOT friends. So don't expect me to bail you out once this reaches your parents." With that, she took off, leaving Amity to get lost in her thoughts.

She took the time to reflect on the past few days. Classes be screwed. Ever since she that day Luz left a little note on her locker, her life had never been the same. Ever since she sauntered to her table, no solid plan in mind. Ever since she enrolled and made herself known. Amity never considered herself the romantic type, but this feelings she keeps on getting is just confusing her. She's clueless as how love works, whether platonically or romantically. She doesn't know if she's actually starting to fall or it's her anxious, addled brain forcing her just so she can experience the highs and lows of a crush. Perhaps, she's mixed up her emotions?

Whatever the answer might be, it all leads back to what Boscha said last.

_"So don't expect me to bail you out once this reaches your parents."_

The words echoed in her head. Panic started to rise in her chest, because of course her parents would be brought up. It's bound to come up sooner or later. It's either her or Luz, her parents already hate her as is, what more if she stained the prissy, perfect reputation of the Blights. They'd disown her.

Fear always got the best of her, and that's why she's weak. That's why she isn't cut out to be a Blight.

Slowly, she sunk to her knees, staring blankly into space. And for the first time in years, she _cried_.

"Amity!" A voice called out from outside.

"Hey Amity! You won't believe it! We got off with just a warning!" Luz announced loudly as she stepped into the locker room. "It's my lucky day!- uh, Amity?"

As if her day couldn't get any worse, Luz just _had_ to walk in and see her at her lowest. She wiped her tears off her face, but to no avail, they just won't stop. Her pent up feelings had come breaking out, and she can't control it. To save whatever's left of her pride, she turned away from Luz.

"Leave me alone!"

"Amity..."

"I said-!" 

She was cut off when Luz knelt down and hugged her. Amity watched movies before, where the main character breaks down and gets comforted. The silent _"it's okay"_ and _"we'll get through this"_ being the most memorable lines. But actually going through it? It feels different. And Luz didn't talk. Just the deafening silence. No quiet words of encouragement, or telling her she'll be _"just fine"_. Just the quiet understanding of what she's going through, even if Luz didn't know what's happening.

And somehow, that's better than those words of encouragement.

In a matter of seconds, she broke into a fit of loud sobs, returning the embrace and clutching Luz tightly as she cried her heart out.

On the floor of the locker room isn't exactly the ideal place to think about feelings. To think about why crushing for some human girl she met about a few weeks ago. Rationally speaking, to an outsider's perspective, it looked dumb. But to her, it was a safe haven. Her thoughts about the human a week ago came back. That maybe she's not so bad. Well, she had another addition to that.

Maybe, just maybe, falling for her isn't so bad, too.

* * *

After the incident with Amity, Luz determined to help her in the events planning. Again, she's been through too much. Seeing Amity—the most emotionless person she met—break down like that made her feel a swirl of different emotions, mostly negative ones. She didn't tell her what the problem was, and that's fine. She still did have trouble communicating, she didn't expect her to vocalize her troubles just yet. A good friendship is built on trust.

The word friendship stung her heart. 

She's a friend to her, nothing more, nothing less. At this point, she should already be happy that Amity even considered her a friend. So _why_? _Why_ didn't she feel satisfied with the title? Did she have to be so _selfish_? That would be the least of her concerns, right now, she has to be there for her.

"Who are the players again?" Willow asked, tapping her pen against the clipboard. 

"Boscha, Cat, and Amelia. Skara is a substitute." Gus replied, not looking away from his own clipboard.

Luz had managed to coax her two friends into helping out. Totally not so she can see Amity smile again, no. This made Amity's workflow much easier. Willow only agreed to help because she is very aware of how smitten she is. Luz walked in the gym, carrying the last batch uniforms the cheerleading team will be using.

"Do we even have a cheerleading squad?" She asked, setting down the heavy box on a nearby table to catch her breath. She looked at her friends for answers, but both seemed busy and just gave her a shrug. 

"This year, they do." Amity walked in the room, throwing the pompoms in the box with the uniforms. "Apparently, Principal Bump wanted to look really supportive of his students so he got a random bunch of students to put on skirts and cheer."

Willow raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

Amity responded with a nod. "My sister is one of them."

"And here I am!" Gus cried out all of a sudden, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "Years of unwavering loyalty, of waving my flags in support of grudgby greats! And **_I_** don't get picked as cheerleader!"

He held the clipboard to his chest, faking a sob. "I feel betrayed."

"You've cheered for the team once when Boscha got injured and Skara replaced her." Willow said, deadpan. 

"Best game yet."

"That's... Fair." Luz never did understand why Gus had this extremely strong hatred for Boscha. But, Luz did kinda dislike her. Especially now that she knows the _"spend a day with you rather than have Amity follow me around"_ sounded more and more of an insult than it is a compliment to her.

She turned to look at Amity, who had zoned out for a bit. Once she realized she was being stared at, she immediately waved it off and told her not to worry. It concerned her, but she trusts Amity. 

And so they returned to doing their job. Each had a specific role assigned to them, a purpose to fulfill. Gus was really passionate with keeping track of the students and their attendance, he also volunteered to help with Grom decoration (which was at least a month away) and hosting the said party. He was eager to work, huh? Willow, on the other hand, begrudgingly finished her tasks. She didn't want to do this, really she didn't, but Luz and Amity are her friends and she'd kill for them if need be. Skara and her team, excluding Boscha, thanked them profusely for their efforts. They asked if they'd watch the game, and Gus had spoken for all of them that they _will_ come to the game.

Alas, how cruel fate can be. The bus left without them.

_"I .can't .believe .this!"_

Gus hit the dirt with every word, dramatically crying on the ground as the other three stood outside the school in shock. They watched the bus fly without them. Them. The people who planned out the event.

As Gus lamented on the floor, Luz could hear Willow muttering curses under her breath and how she'll unleash her army of rodents upon them. She glanced at Amity to see her equally upset about the incident, although she's better in hiding it than the others. If only they could, like, fly to them. Luz was about to open her mouth to announce her idea when Gus sat up, already holding up his index finger to shush her.

"No dumb ideas. Today, we grieve."

"Okay but hear me ou-"

"Nooooope." Gus shook his head at her. "We are **_not_** getting in trouble while the principal isn't here."

"So we can do anything we want and not get in trouble?" Willow asked, a dark look on her face as she did so.

"Nope! You two." He pointed his finger at Willow and Luz accusingly. "Go home. And you!" He gestured to Amity. "Go uh, do whatever. I guess." He looked really sad, and they just literally got out of the door, too.

"And what will you be doing?" Luz asked him. Gus looked away, his lower lip trembling. "I don't know. Cry, I guess?"

"Okay, you know what? You two, stay here. Me and Gus will look for a way to contact them. Or someone who can take us there, at least." Willow declared, pulling his arm and dragging him away in a disgruntled manner. She kept grumbling about leaving them if only they weren't her friends and how she'd burn the school if they asked. Very concerning. But also very touching.

"What will we do here?" The human tried to follow them, but was stopped when Willow spun to face her, an annoyance written all over her face. "Just watch out in case they come back. Call us if they do." And with that, she kept dragging the boy away, who kept crying about how the world is unfair.

So it's just the two of them.

 _Huh_.

It's not that Luz didn't want to be alone with her. She just doesn't know how to handle her feelings for her. Repress it? There's a high chance that Amity is straight, even if she wasn't, she still has trouble being friends. So risking it would be a dumb idea, and that's coming from her.

Luz turned around to Amity, waving awkwardly at her. "Guess it's just us two, huh?"

The other girl averted her gaze. I guess so."

The possibility of the bus coming back for them is highly unlikely, and she's probably wasting her time just standing there. But hey, she's alone with Amity and that's like, a chance she'll get once every blue moon. They could have a deep, meaningful conversation about life and it's purpose, unlock the answers to the universe, discuss Azura theories in case she's a fan of the series, or talk about conspiracy theories and if the earth is actually a cube.

Or they could bad-mouth that teacher who's main purpose in life is to take his students down a peg. Like mean girls in movies do.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amity reluctantly asked, trying to sound as confident as she could. "You don't have to answer."

Maybe she wants to ask about her theories on why the world is a simulation. Or she read the Azura x Hecate fanfiction she wrote on the back of her notebook and wants to ask why it has to end badly. 

"Uh, okay. Shoot." She gulped, mentally preparing herself to answer even the most philosophical questions about love, life, and happiness.

"How did you make that flower?"

Or that. She could ask her that. Luz wanted to slap herself for straying too far, but to be fair, it was a possibility. A .5% possibility, but still a possibility. Luz chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, that? My art teacher used to really like it and taught us. Why do you ask?" 

Amity looked flushed. "No reason. It's really pretty."

Now Luz wasn't able to pick up some hints all that well, but the look of embarrassment and vulnerability on her face, the way she stood, turning her head away from her slightly. It clicked in her head. She smirked, scooting closer to her.

"Want me to teach you?" She suggested. Obviously, Amity wanted to learn, too. If she really liked the flower, then of course she would want to learn how to make it. Genius.

"I...huh?" Amity looked up at her, there's a certain glint in her eyes that she can't decipher.

"It's easy, really." Luz said, pulling out the pad of sticky notes from her pocket. "Here. We'll make tiny stars."

She gave some of the paper to Amity, who still stood in confusion. Without hesitation, Luz sat down the ground, not caring about how dirty her clothes might get. Besides, the floor was tiled. Amity cringed at the thought of sitting on the floor, but did so anyway and watched Luz with curious eyes.

Luz tore off a strip from the paper, and folded it up, presenting it to her when she finished. The witch only looked even more perplexed than she was before. "That... Isn't a star?"

Amity picked it up from her palm, scanning the paper carefully. It was small, flat and pentagonal. It does not look like a star at all. For a second, Luz feared she might think stars in the human realm looked like that. So she laughed, taking the paper from her hand. 

"Not yet it's not." She pinched each side of the pentagon, the shape of the star finally showing up. Amity stared in awe as she finished pinching the final side. Now, it's a tiny star. 

Luz watched as Amity broke into a grin, taking the newly formed paper star into her hand and examining it with bright eyes. Seeing her this happy over a piece of folded paper hit Luz with so many different emotions. Should she feel sorry? Or should she be happy? Her feelings clashed inside, but kept up a smile as she pretended she couldn't feel her heart racing wildly. 

Crushes are the worst.

She took a deep breath, leaning over and giving Amity another strip of paper so she too, can make her own star. The witch nodded eagerly, listening to her instructions attentively and folding meticulously. Soon, she made her own paper star. It wasn't perfect or good, but the smile it gave Amity made her seem like she's glowing. Or maybe it's just her weird vision. Amity beamed at her, proudly showing off her work. It's that moment when she saw her smile, a realization dawned upon her.

_Oh._

_She's falling for her._

_Huh._

Well, that sucks. Friends can't fall for each other, that cliche only happens in movies. Also, in the end, the protagonist chooses the bad boy/girl over the friend because their relationship is spicy and _"opposites attract"._ So it's a no-no. Besides, earlier she told herself she'd repress her feelings for the sake of keeping their friendship intact. But can she really help herself? This dumb infatuation is growing more and more everyday. Willow's question; _"Do you like Amity?"_ Was still in her head. A seed planted in her head hand started to grow, and she can't help but think _"What if?"_.

It's stupid.

While a war raged inside Luz's head, the pair had already made countless little paper stars which they scattered across school grounds. Cause why not? They're very pretty anyways.

And when Willow and Gus returned, dejected. They immediately took note of Amity's giggling and the thousands of little stars littering the ground. The two joined in and left to go back home, the school filled with multi-colored paper stars in every room. Just to piss off everyone when they come back, a little revenge for ditching them. They decided not to come to school the next day, and if they really had to attend classes, their job is to act innocent. Thus, Amity _lied_. She _lied_ to everyone at the school about the paper stars and everyone believed her. The four knew what they did was bad, but it made them laugh hysterically so they'd just keep it their secret. The identity of the paper star delinquent is forever unsolved in the Hexside archives.

* * *

"What's a grom again?" Luz asked nonchalantly, sweeping the remaining paper stars off the gym. They wanted revenge, so they filled the gym with the paper stars, it was teeming with the little things when they arrived.

They forgot that Grom takes place on said gym and they're the ones who are going to clean it up.

More specifically, Amity is the one who's going to clean it up. But Luz— being the very sweet and kind friend that she is— volunteered to help her. Gus was really excited to help plan it, and Willow is just here because she promised snacks. Luz told her she didn't need to pay for lunch, but she insisted, saying it's payback for all their help so far.

"Basically, goop monster who can read minds needs to get defeated annually. After that, we party." Willow answered, carrying in her arms a basket full of the colored stars. She set it down in front of Amity, who drew a spell circle and burned the papers. 

"It's like a homecoming?" Luz's eyes widened, and she turned to them. "It's like prom!"

None of the witches knew what the hell a prom is. Do humans have a fear-inducing slime monster too? Is it called _Prometheus_? Does is unleash fears and nightmares unto its citizens too? One can never know. Luz never tells them anything from the human world.

"But since we're attending, and it's in the school gym, I'm guessing it's more of a homecoming." She later added, and continued sweeping. 

Amity looked at her, and took in to consideration that if she's attending, she might want to have a partner. The thought of Luz asking her made her feel light-headed, confirming her suspicions about her feelings. Her grip on the broom tightened. _What if I asked her to Grom?_

Her chest felt constricted when she made up a mental image of her asking the human to go to grom with her. What would she say? Yes? No? If she did agree to go with her, what would they wear? It came to her mind that she doesn't even _know_ how to ask her. Her first thought is something grand, like a whole bouquet of roses and really dramatic lighting kind of grand. But then this was Luz, she could ask her to meet up under a very suspicious tunnel alone and she'd agree with no hesitation. Also because there's _no_ way she'll get the courage to do something over the top.

"You planning to ask anyone out?" Luz asked, breaking the silence. It was aimed to nobody, but Amity looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Meh, I'm just there for the food." Willow answered, gathering another heap of paper stars and putting it inside the basket. _"Dear titan, how many post-it notes did we have?"_ She mumbled under her breath.

"Are we seriously asking people to dance? That's so lame, Luz." Gus walked in, in each arm he carried two boxes filled with confetti. Willow's face fell when she set eyes of the bunch of paper inside the box. Papers they HAVE to clean after, too. As hilarious as her expression is, it was Amity's turn to answer.

"I uhm... I actually do have someone in mind..." Her voiced died out at the end of her sentence, but the three caught up, they stared at her, wide-eyed. Gus was thrilled to hear that, and dropped the boxes. He _dropped_ the boxes. Oh, woe are the people who have to clean up. The four of them.

"Really? Oh my god you trust us enough to tell, oh my god. This is an honor." He rambled on, talking about how far their friendship has gone and how confident she has become. 

Willow, when she wasn't staring daggers at Gus, looked pleased. She even gave her a thumbs up, her face was blank though. Expression reading wasn't her thing. When she looked at Luz to see her reaction, she noticed Luz wasn't looking at her, and just continued to sweep like she didn't hear her. She wasn't sure if the pain she felt when she realized Luz didn't care was emotional, or physical. But then again, she spent a week ignoring her. There's no stopping the brunette if she wanted to do the same.

"You should ask him out." Luz finally said, still not looking up from what she's doing. "There's no way he's saying no to you."

That's the problem. Her three friends assumed it's a boy. It's not. She is _very_ gay, and extremely fond of a certain human girl. 

"Yeah! Nobody can say no to you!" Gus then proceeded to mumble something about everyone being too scared to say no. Amity won't deny that, he's right. Everyone is scared of her. If she asked someone out, they'd say yes out of fear. If she asked Luz out, she'd be the only one brave enough to say no.

"I think you should put a gift in _their_ locker, like Luz does." Willow raised an eyebrow knowingly. But she doesn't have time to overanalyze whatever she implied. It's her suggestion that mattered to her most. A gift. That honestly didn't sound like a bad idea. She'll consider it.

"You think it'll work?" She asked abashedly. 

Gus nodded with enthusiasm. "Definitely! Fastest way to anyone's heart is food!" He turned to Luz with a smile. "Right, Luz?"

Big mistake. The human didn't answer, and just nodded in response. 

"I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" Luz suggested. She did look exhausted, she did spend the majority of her day sweeping. She was drained of all energy, that's concerning. Just how long have they been cleaning?

"Alright, Let's go. Only reason I agreed is for food, anyways." Willow stood up, dusting herself off. "C'mon, Gus. I need to talk to you about how _filters_ work."

"Huh?"

"You three go on right ahead, I'll just go get something from my locker." She said, picking up her things and stuffing it inside her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and casually tossed her wallet to Willow. 

"Go buy whatever you wanna eat."

Willow just stared at the wallet in disbelief, muttering something she couldn't make out. "Okay?... We'll be waiting for you I guess."

And with that, Amity took off. She really didn't want to leave them, and she'd probably be very obvious about her intentions. Of course she was going to put something in her locker, she's _that_ cliche. She's a walking, talking cliche romance trope. It was a dumb note asking her to Grom, how hard can it be? When she reached the locker room, memories came reeling back to her. Boscha's question echoed in her head, but this time, she had an answer.

And it's a yes.

Her parents would be a problem soon, but right now, she had to fight her own thoughts and feelings. 

With a deep breath, she opened her bag and pulled out a pad of sticky notes, only, instead of being multicolored, it consisted of one color only; Pink. Just like the first one she gave her. The one she threw away. She remembers. She remembers every single time she received a note and the color patterns. Excluding the pink one, she kept every single not Luz gave her, sometimes even secretly. Luz would just stand there, watching Amity read the note she left on her locker.

This time, Amity stood in front of her locker, a pink note in hand. She trembled, trying to muster all the courage she had.

"Well..." She whispered to herself. "Here goes nothing." And she stuck the paper onto her locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a wild ride yooooo 
> 
> I wanted to make paper stars too and failed so many times I started crying so my sisters watched me sob while folding paper. Then the Prometheus one activated my greek mythology loving brain and I had to restrain myself from adding too much symbolism in a light-hearted scene.
> 
> So yeah wild ride.
> 
> Anyways this cuts it cause I just really wanted to test POV switching and I loved playing around with the characters. 
> 
> Also if you've seen my works from RWBY I'd like to tell you guys I will be rewriting "Bloody Petals" and "Last of 9 Lives" soon cause I loved those, so buckle up for more angst folks--
> 
> \--after I finish my other fic lol
> 
> Ps.
> 
> I read your comments. Thank you ✨💖💕💞 I'm wayyyy too shy to respond to them ✨💖💖💕💞😭 ✨

**Author's Note:**

> So after some thought I decided to post this cause screw it, Pilot designs need love too. Anyways, I KNOW I'm still writing Para Siempre, I am very aware of that. But sometimes we just gotta take a break from angst, y'know? Surprise, I get tired of sad stuff too. I just want them to live happily.
> 
> Anyways, this will be REALLY short tho. So uh, yeah. Whatever.


End file.
